Guardians of the Forest
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Valerie must go back into the woods of the  Forest Guardian to save Danny, but will she figure out more about this guardian? and who is this other wolf that appeared out of no where? DxV friendship DxOC friendship VxOC friendship sequel to stranded!
1. Chapter 1

**so be honest, who wasn't expecting a sequel, well guess what, i did it! and although it isn't as long by like a page or so it is still mysterious with twists from past and present, oh and because i have to i'll remind you all that i do not own DP.**

_**Line break**_

Valerie listened in horror at the sound carried on the wind that cold night.

Most people would have ignored it but not Valerie.

It was a distant cry of a wolf in pain that carried over the winds for who knows how long _Valerie_ she heard.

She studied the distant forests carefully "what's wrong" she whispered.

She knew her voice would carry back to him _Phantom is here, he is injured and I can do nothing to help him, only you can_ the voice said.

Valerie's eyes widened "but I just saw Phantom a few minutes ago! I helped him rescue Danielle!" she said.

She heard a distant sigh _that ghost launched a sneak attack, I cannot leave Phantom for other spirits grow restless, and not all would show him mercy_ it said sadly.

Valerie rubbed her forehead "could you tell me where you are" she asked the wind desperately.

The wind died down a bit _I'm afraid not for my power grows weak, it is up to you to find us in time, remember not all spirits are gentle…_ it said.

The wind died off completely.

Valerie kicked her board into gear and headed to the forest.

As she reached the forest edge she stopped and stared into the seemingly endless stretch of dark.

She shivered for the other times she had been in there she had either Phantom or the forest guardian who was her friend, now however, she had neither.

Slowly she entered the dark forest which cut ff all sound.

She shivered and looked at her ghost tracker, it was picking up on many spirits and to her surprise she saw one near her "who's there" she called nervously.

A beautiful black wolf came slyly out of the trees _ah so we have a bright one for once unlike the usual mindless travelers_ a female voice said.

Valerie gazed into it's golden eyes before turning away "can you help me find my friend" she asked.

The wolf let out a growl like chuckle _very wise, you have met another spirit before, interesting, and is your friend a lost traveler _she asked.

Valerie shook her head "he was kidnapped by a ghost and dragged out here, he's hurt and I need to find him" she said.

The wolf motioned for Valerie to follow.

Quickly Valerie took a deep breath and followed her.

Valerie stared in surprise as she walked that despite the wolfs pure black color she let off a comforting golden glow like the forest guardian "are you one of the restless spirits" Valerie asked.

The wolfs steps faltered _yes_ it said in a quite voice.

It suddenly picked up it's pace "is there a name I can call you by" Valerie asked as she hurried to keep up.

The wolf let out another chuckle _I am known as many things to many spirits and people however you may call me Sasha_ she said.

Valerie smiled slightly "so what…" she stopped as Sasha turned and glared at her, eyes piercing Valerie to her soul.

Sasha growled _please no more questions! However smart you may be you are still as loud mouthed as those other bone headed humans _she snarled.

Valerie angrily crossed her arms but didn't say anything.

They continued on in silence for what seemed like hours to Valerie "can we stop and rest, my feet hurt" she said, finally breaking the eerie silence.

Sasha stopped and growled _your friend is possibly dying and you are worried for your feet? Oh well I suppose the natural human selfishness had to kick in sometime _she said.

Valerie's mouth fell open "excuse me! Of course I care for Phantom! I owe him my life!" she yelled.

The wolf halted _your friend is the famous halfa Phantom? And as for owe him your life, maybe, friend, not so much _she said.

Valerie looked at her confusion "what's a halfa, is that the reason he is half ghost and half human?" she asked.

Sasha growled _he is one of the only three beings who is cursed to walk the line between life and death, any second could he be dumped into a state of insanity that he has reached once before_ she said.

Valerie started walking as Sasha moved on "what do you mean? he has always seemed sane to me" she said.

Sasha rolled her brilliantly golden eyes _in this timeline perhaps, but not in another, though your meager human mind will not comprehend what most adults do not understand_ she said.

Valerie glared at the glowing from.

Slowly she looked at her surroundings and noticed it seemed to get darker.

She shivered as a draft flew through the trees "why is it always so dark here" she asked.

Sasha growled _to one such as yourself it may seem dark and desolate yet to others it is a haven of safety, a place to hide from disapproving eyes _she said quietly.

Valerie raised an eyebrow "so how close are we to Phantom" she asked.

Sasha whirled to face her, eyes glowing fiercely _how should I know! I just found out who we are looking for! I thought we were looking for another pathetic human! Now I have to track down the halfa's trail! _she said angrily.

Valerie glared at her "you know what? Forget it, I'll find Phantom on my own! All you do is yell at me and tell me how stupid I am so good riddance!" she yelled before storming off into the dark.

After about five minutes she heard a rustling in the bushes.

Valerie glared slightly "go away Sasha! I can find Phantom on my own!" she yelled.

She suddenly heard a deep chuckling.

Valerie looked nervously at the bushes before walking off at a nervous pace.

After a while the woods became quiet again "stupid Sasha" she muttered.

She shivered as she saw the dark "she was probably one of those evil spirits that are around here" she said angrily.

She heard the deep chuckling again.

Quickly she whirled around to face darkness "Sasha leave me alone! I know you're an evil spirit so leave!" she shouted.

The chuckling got louder and a grey wolf stepped through the trees.

Valerie gasped for he was bathed in a blood red glow.


	2. Chapter 2

**yay, next chapter up! three cheers! now i don't own DP however as not previously mentioned i do own Sasha and Zane along with their character personalities!**

_**Line break**_

Valerie was frozen in terror as she looked into the wolfs unnerving blood red eyes "what do you want" she asked nervously.

The wolf let out that deep evil chuckle that sent chills running down her spine _you are not in a position to ask that right now girly_ he said.

Despite the situation Valerie's blood boiled "_girly!_ I am _not_ girly!" she yelled.

The wolf snarled _nobody corrects me and lives! But then again nobody meets me and lives either_ he said.

Valerie gulped "please I just want to find my friend, he's injured and I have to help him" she said.

The wolf chuckled evilly _so the famous halfa is injured, maybe I shall pay him a visit after you_ he said.

Valerie gulped "please, we never bothered you, can we just leave" she asked.

The wolf began circling her _and why would I do that_ he asked.

Valerie squared her shoulders "let me go" she said.

The wolf stopped and went back on it's hunches _no_ he said simply.

Then he pounced towards Valerie.

He was suddenly intercepted by a black form.

Valerie gasped as Sasha tackled the other wolf to the ground.

She backed up a bit as the battle was lost to confusion of the black and grey masses.

Finally Sasha stood tall, the other wolf gone _are you okay_ she asked quietly.

Valerie folded her arms "why do you care" she asked.

Sasha lowered her gaze _I realize your are worried for your friend, what I didn't realize is how injured Phantom actually is_ she said.

Hope shone in Valerie's eyes "so you know where he is" she asked.

Sasha let out a long pained howl _he lies deep within the forest next to a spirit of trickery and cunning_ she said.

Valerie rolled her eyes "no, he's next to the forest guardian" she said.

Sasha faced her quickly, eyes wide _we must hurry_ she said.

Quickly they took off into the dark.

_**Line break**_

Sasha and Valerie burst through the trees and into a small clearing.

On the other side Phantom was tied to a tree with anti ghost rope.

His face was pale and he looked to be unconcious "Phantom" Valerie called.

She ran over to him and attempted to undo the knots _it won't work_ a male voice said.

The forest guardian stepped out of the woods "forest guardian" Valerie called.

The forest guardian chuckled as his glow slowly faded to red _actually its Zane, the forest guardian is actually that lovely black wolf behind you_ he said.

Valerie's eyes widened "but you helped me and Phantom" she said.

Zane rolled his eyes _duh, how else would I gain your trust?_ he asked.

Valerie took a step towards Phantom "why won't he wake?" she asked.

Sasha growled and tore the ropes away revealing five long gashes in Phantom's side.

Valerie rushed to Phantom's side and held on to him "Phantom please wake up" she whispered.

Phantom moaned softly and his eyes opened part way "Valerie" he whispered.

Valerie helped him to stand, though she still had him lean on her "it's okay, I'll get you out of here" she said.

Zane chuckled _that's what you think, but your just a stupid girl who is easily manipulated into doing others dirty work_ he said.

Valerie lowered her head.

Phantom however shook his head "no, Valerie is a good person, she just needs to get her priorities right, but I know when faced with a choice she will do the right thing" he said.

Zane growled _okay, name five_ he said.

Phantom looked thoughtful "the thing with Danielle and with our last encounter in the forest" then he stopped.

Zane chuckled _tell you what, if you can name three more ways she has shown kindness towards you then I will let you go free _he said.

Sasha growled while Phantom looked downcast "she hid me from Dash, she saved me from the ghost king, and finally" he started, looking confidently.

He smiled lightly "she was my friend who broke up with me purely to save me from 'the evil ghost kid Danny Phantom' as she puts it" he said lightly.

Valerie looked at him funny while Zane growled _she didn't do that to you, she did for the infamous son of the ghost hunters_ he growled.

Phantom took a deep breath and grabbed Valerie's shoulder "have you ever heard the saying like father like son? well guess what, they aren't the only ghost hunters in the family" he said.

Suddenly two blinding rings appeared around his waist.

Valerie gasped as they traveled in opposite directions.

She heard a growl of approval from Sasha as the famous halfa, Danny Phantom, revealed his human form to Valerie.


	3. final chapter!

**Final chapter up, and this is so awsome, it has friendship and action in it so i hope you guys like it! and i don't own DP, only Sasha and Zane along with their personalities (but personally i like Zane best)**

_**Line break**_

Valerie watched in shock as Danny crossed his arms, his wound no longer visible "satisfied, and now you have to let us leave" he said.

Zane blinked in surprise _so the halfa is the ghost hunters son, I wonder what they would do if they found out_ he said slyly.

Danny rolled his eyes and turned to Valerie "I've got a plan, just trust me and keep holding on to me" he said quietly.

Mutely Valerie nodded.

Suddenly Sasha jumped at Zane and they got into a snarling fight.

Both teens eyes widened "or that works too" he said.

The two rings appeared around his waist and his face paled as the five gashes reappeared.

He stumbled into Valerie and turned them invisible and intangible.

He quickly shot through the trees, slowly losing altitude.

As they reached the edge of town Danny stumbled in the air and fell to the ground.

The rings washed over him and Valerie crawled over to him.

Around him was the green and red blood of his ghost form.

Danny moaned and slowly sat up "how come when your human you don't have your injuries" she asked.

Danny shook "they don't carry over but the pain sure does" he muttered through gritted teeth.

Valerie suddenly whirled around at the sound of a wolf howl.

Sasha stood growling in between the two teens and Zane _ Valerie leave!_ she shouted.

Valerie shook her head "I have some questions I want to ask Zane, like how was he in the forest before the other restless spirits" she asked.

Sasha snarled angrily at Zane _because one spirit 'guards' this forest at a time, and every year that guardianship is changed to the one who does best _she said.

Valerie folded her arms "and why did he say you were the forest guardian" she asked Sasha.

Zane growled _because she is always guardian! Only once have I been picked to remain! She is always the goody good who gets picked to stay and help the poor lost travelers!_ he yelled.

Sasha snorted while Valerie looked down "that's because your heart isn't pure enough, if you tried you could easily become a spirit guardian of the forest" she said.

Danny winced at the statement "personally you can't be talking, I seem to remember you torturing me just a few hours ago" he said.

Valerie winced as well "yeah but a few hours ago I thought Masters was the good guy" she said.

Danny looked at her in surprise "you mean you know!?" he asked in surprise.

Valerie nodded 'that's why I was out flying, I had to think and clear my head" she said.

Danny nodded his approval and Sasha turned and gave them a warning growl _you both are out of the woods now leave before you are injured!_ she said.

Danny shook his head "it's not in my nature to quit when you need help Sasha" he said.

Sasha snarled _go, now!_ she said.

Danny slowly changed into his ghost half "Sasha we have been friends for almost ten years, surely you wouldn't turn down the help of a friend" he said.

Valerie's eyes widened in shock "you've known Sasha for almost ten years? How?" she asked.

Sasha let out a slight growl that sounded like a chuckle, all while closely watching Zane _nearly ten years ago he decided to play hide and seek but got a little lost in the woods, I helped him and we have had a small friendship ever since_ she said gently.

Danny nodded determinedly and stood up "and I will help you defeat Zane" he said.

Zane let out an evil howl _try your best_ he growled.

Danny let green ecto blasts flare up in his palms.

He swiftly launched them but they all seemed to fly right through Zane.

All the other three took a step back in surprise _it is a fake, a distraction_ Sasha said in surprise.

Suddenly Danny was jumped from behind.

Zane slashed Danny in the back leaving five more long gashes.

Unwillingly he returned to human form, only to receive another gash down his leg.

Danny moaned in pain as Sasha leapt over him, tackling Zane _if you get out of the forest boundaries he can't follow!_ she shouted.

Valerie nodded and grabbed Danny.

Slowly they made their way towards the edge of the forest only a few feet away "well doesn't this seem familiar" she muttered.

Danny laughed weakly "yes I believe it does" he joked as he struggled to keep conscious.

Finally they made it to just a foot away from the edge when they heard a growl behind them.

The forest began to light up as the sun rose over the mountain peaks.

Zane snarled and lunged for the two weary kids.

Suddenly the sunlight hit him and he vanished a mere foot from them.

Valerie sighed in relief as the forest fell into a deadly silence.

Suddenly she caught movement of black and tensed _Valerie_ Sasha said.

Valerie relaxed "so your guardian again huh?" she asked.

Danny smiled wearily _yes, and thank you, I also wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier_ she said.

Valerie smiled "it's no problem, after you saved us I'm not holding a grudge" she said.

Danny looked dismayed "hey not fair, you still had a grudge against me after the last trip into the forest!" he said.

Valerie smirked "yes but right after that I fell into Vlad's thinking you were evil and drew out the more dangerous ghosts but now that I think about it those were probably set ups" she said.

Sasha chuckled _I had better go, you two as well need to get home before your parents worry, not to mention that cut in human form is very dangerous _she said.

Sasha chuckled _I had better go, you two as well need to get home before your parents worry, not to mention that cut in human form is very dangerous _she said.

Valerie cocked her head "can't you heal it, Zane was able to heal him before" she said.

Sasha shook her head _only the spirit who created the injury can heal it, other words it is left to heal on it's own_ she said sadly.

Danny smiled "thanks Sasha, again" he said.

Sasha nodded and gave them a small bow before running off into the trees.

Slowly Valerie helped Danny away from the forest but not before they heard a joyful howl echo through the woods.


End file.
